Por Que Tinha Que Ser Assim
by Sany Evans
Summary: ... Como disse uma vez a um grande amigo, eu a amo tanto que o simples fato dela estar feliz me basta, pois isso me deixa feliz...


_**Eu não sei o que eu tô fazendo  
Mas, eu tenho que fazer**_

_**Aquela noite que eu te conheci  
Eu acho, que nunca vou esquecer**__**... **_

_**Capital Inicial – Eu Nunca Disse Adeus**_

Por quê? Essa era a pergunta que Rony havia feito inúmeras vezes naquele mês. Estava sentado, observando o mar. Aquela era uma de suas visões favoritas. Claro, essa vista só perdia para ela. Viu as ondas quebrarem nas pedras e deu um sorriso fraco, mas que não deixava de ser um sorriso; amava as ondas.

Olhou o relógio. Faltavam poucos minutos para o pôr-do-sol. Suspirou. Era ali que costumava encontrar com Hermione, sua Mione. Eles haviam começado a namorar quando a guerra acabou, dois anos atrás.

Ainda conseguia lembrar de quando a viu pela primeira vez, no Expresso de Hogwarts há onze anos: a menina mandona e CDF que havia ido procurar um sapo. Ele só a conheceu mesmo na noite do Dia das Bruxas quando, junto com Harry, a salvou de um trasgo. Sabia que jamais esqueceria aquela noite.

Sentiu o vento batendo em seu rosto. Como a vida podia ser irônica... Aquela era a primeira vez que ele chegava primeiro que ela em um encontro e, infelizmente, seria a última vez. Sentiu um aperto no peito. Como poderia fazer isso sem machucá-la? Como fazer isso sem ferir a pessoa que mais amava no mundo? Respirou fundo. Era por isso que tinha tomado aquela atitude; por amá-la mais do que a si mesmo. Por que as coisas tinham que ser daquele jeito? Por que as coisas não poderiam ser mais simples? Eles estavam tão felizes juntos...

_** I can't stop loving you**_

_**(Eu não consigo parar de te amar)**_

_**And no matter what I say or do  
(E não importa o que eu diga ou faça)**_

_**You know my heart it's true  
(Você sabe que meu amor é verdadeiro)  
I can't stop loving you**_

_**(Eu não consigo parar de te amar)**_

_**V**__**an Halen – Can't Stop Loving You**_

-Rony. – ouviu aquela voz inconfundível e virou. Lá estava ela com o sorriso mais belo que seus olhos já tinham visto. Ela se jogou na areia ao seu lado e o abraçou – Estou muito atrasada?

- Não.

- Que bom, o Ministério está uma bagunça hoje. – disse antes de encostar os lábios nos dele. Aquele era o melhor beijo do mundo, mas não podia fazer isso com ela.

- Mione, nós precisamos conversar. – disse levantando e caminhando uns passos a frente. Não podia mais adiar isso.

- O que foi, Rony? – ela se levantou também.

- Eu vou viajar.

- Para onde?

- Paris.

- Uau! Dizem que Paris é linda! Por quantos dias você vai ficar lá? Quem sabe eu não possa ir com você...

Ele não respondeu e abaixou a cabeça. Não conseguiria olhá-la.

- Rony, o que você tem? O que está acontecendo? – era incrível como ela o conhecia – Você está distante...

- Eu não estou distante.

- Então, o que está acontecendo?

- Acho que não poderemos mais nos encontrar, Mione.

- O quê?

- Não dá mais.

- O que você está querendo dizer, Rony?

- Você sabe.

- Não, eu não sei.

- Como eu disse, eu vou viajar e, bem, não sei quando vou voltar ou... Se vou voltar. – olhou para as pedras. Era tão difícil fazer aquilo. A vontade que tinha era de dizer o quanto a amava, de abraçá-la forte e nunca mais soltar, mas sabia que não podia fazer isso – Eu não quero te prender a mim.

- Seja mais claro, Rony...

- Você sabe o que eu quero dizer, Hermione.

- Olhe para mim e diga claramente, Rony.

- Eu quero acabar o nosso namoro. – não conseguiu olhá-la.

- Por quê?

- Não dá mais.

- O que está havendo, Rony? Por favor, me explica, olha pra mim. – segurou seu rosto fazendo-o olhá-la nos olhos – Me diz agora o porquê, vamos Rony, me responda. O amor acabou? É isso? Me responde! – Ele não conseguiria mentir, não olhando nos olhos dela.

- Um dia você vai entender o porquê. Um dia tenho certeza que você vai entender...

- Qual é o seu problema? Você vem aqui, acaba tudo e me diz que um dia eu vou entender? Eu quero entender agora.

- Não me faça mentir.

- Eu me enganei com você, Ronald. – disse andando sem nem olhar para trás.

Rony a acompanhou com o olhar e a viu desaparatar poucos metros a frente. Quando ela já não estava mais lá, ele caiu de joelhos na areia e deixou as lágrimas que tanto segurava caírem. Chorou por ela, por ele, por tudo. Ficou ali por um tempo, olhando o pôr-do-sol.

_**I hope you know, I hope you know**_

_**(**__**Espero que você saiba, espero que você saiba)**_

_**That this has nothing to do with you  
(Que isso não tem nada a ver com você)**_

_**It's personal, myself and I**_

_**(Isso é pessoal, eu comigo mesmo)**_

_**...**_

_**The path that I'm walking, I must go alone **_

_**(**__**O caminho que estou trilhando, eu devo ir sozinho)**_

_**...**_

_**Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending, do they?**_

_**(**__**Contos de fada nem sempre têm finais felizes, têm?)**_

_**Fergie – Big Girls Don't Cry**_

Acordou cedo naquela sexta e olhou atentamente o apartamento que dividia com a irmã. Tinha muitas lembranças ali; era um apartamento simples, mas muito aconchegante. Olhou para suas coisas já prontas na sala.

Era muito cedo e provavelmente Gina ainda estava dormindo. Acho que seria bom dar uma volta. O tempo estava nublado e havia um vento forte batendo em seu rosto; provavelmente ia chover. Andou por vários lugares: o Beco Diagonal, o Ministério e até mesmo em alguns lugares trouxas. Não tinha a menor idéia de que horas seriam, mas foi até a praia.

Vazia. Era sempre assim naquela época do ano. Ele e Hermione adoravam caminhar ali principalmente naquela época, parecia que a praia era só deles.

- Rony! – viu Harry vindo em sua direção.  
- Oi, Harry.  
- Oi. Onde você estava, Rony? Está todo mundo te procurando.

- Andando por aí, me despedindo dos lugares... Ontem fui a Hogwarts e foi muito difícil, mas agora vejo que me despedir daqui é pior. Eu e ela fomos tão felizes aqui, e ao mesmo tempo, foi tão ruim acabar tudo aqui, Harry. Como pode um lugar trazer lembranças tão boas e tão ruins?  
- Você tem certeza de que é isso mesmo que você quer, Rony? Você não acha que a decisão deveria ser dela?  
- Eu fiz o que é melhor para ela, Harry.  
- Ela está sofrendo e você também. Sinceramente, eu acho que isso não é o melhor; nem pra ela, nem pra você.  
- Eu quero que ela seja feliz, Harry. Quero que ela se case, forme uma família, que encontre alguém que a ame como eu. Eu a amo tanto que o simples fato dela ser feliz me faz feliz.  
- Eu ainda acho que ela deveria saber.  
- Esse mar, esta vista... Quero me lembrar bem deles. É tão estranho saber que eu não virei mais aqui.  
Tirou o casaco, a blusa e os sapatos.  
- O que você vai fazer?  
- Mergulhar. – disse correndo em direção ao mar.  
- Você está louco! Está muito frio e o vento está forte.  
Ele pareceu não ouvir; se jogou no mar de uma vez, nadou um pouco e voltou.  
- Você é louco, Rony. Assim você pega um resfriado.  
- É meu último mergulho, Harry, que diferença faz? Eu não tenho muito a perder mesmo. O que seria um resfriado? – apesar da água em seu rosto, Harry sabia que ele tinha deixado algumas lágrimas caírem.  
- Pára, Rony. Você vai voltar aqui, você vai mergulhar quantas vezes você quiser e de preferência no verão.  
- Não se iluda, Harry. Sabemos que não é assim que as coisas funcionam.  
- Não, a gente não sabe. Paris tem o melhor hospital bruxo do mundo e você está indo para lá. Pare de agir por estatísticas, pare de pensar negativo! Você nunca foi assim.  
- Eu não vou me iludir e também não quero que vocês se iludam com isso.  
- Eu tento te entender, mas eu não consigo. Primeiro você esconde de todos o que está acontecendo. Depois que Gina descobriu e contou tudo para nós, você rejeita nossa ajuda, diz que prefere ir sozinho. E agora, você se nega a falar para Mione o que está acontecendo e ainda termina com ela.  
- Eu não quero que vocês parem de viver por mim, eu não quero que vocês me vejam morrer. Por que vocês são a minha vida e eu quero que vocês se lembrem de mim bem e alegre, não doente e definhando, Harry. Será que é tão difícil de entender?  
- Deixa a gente ficar do seu lado, cara, você vai sair dessa!  
- Harry, lembre-se sempre de que você é, e sempre será, meu melhor amigo.  
- Você também é meu melhor amigo, Rony.  
- Posso pedir uma coisa, Harry?  
- Claro.  
- Cuide da Gina e faça ela muito feliz, cara. Sei que vocês vão ser felizes juntos. Ela te ama muito. Cuide da minha mãe também, encoraje a Mione a ser feliz. Elas são as três mulheres da minha vida, Harry. Cuide delas para mim.  
- Pode deixar. Eu cuido.  
- Cuide da minha família, Harry, ela também é sua.  
Um abraço. Haviam passado por tantas coisas juntos nesses onze anos de amizade, mas talvez, pela primeira vez, eles não sabiam o que fazer ou como agir.  
- Acho que é hora de ir. Paris me espera.  
- Você vai voltar, eu sei que vai. – Ele apenas sorriu; não queria alimentar as esperanças de ninguém, nem as dele mesmo.  
A despedida foi dura. Seus irmãos preferiram não ir ao aeroporto; apenas seus pais, Gina e Harry foram com ele. Sua mãe chorou todo o tempo. Harry não deixou Gina um só minuto. Gina chorou muito ao abraçar o irmão antes do embarque.  
Ver a mãe e a irmã chorando enquanto ele partia não foi fácil. Se tinha uma coisa que ele nunca gostou, foi vê-las chorar. Sabia que a vontade das duas, e da família toda, era de ir com ele para Paris ficar ao seu lado durante o tratamento. Mas ele não queria. Foi difícil convencê-los, mas havia conseguido.

Ele tinha que fazer isso sozinho. Sabia disso e preferia dessa forma.

_**...**__**For all the dreams I'm chasing**_

_**(Por**__** todos os sonhos que eu estou perseguindo)**_

_**Well what am I to do?**_

_**(Bem, o que eu tenho que fazer?)**_

_**When everything's against me  
(Quando tudo está contra mim)**_

_**And the answers are all wrong**__**...**_

_**(E todas as respostas são erradas)**_

_**T**__**hings will go my way – The Calling/b**_

_**b**__**My shattered dreams and broken**__** heart**_

_**(**__**Meus sonhos destruídos e coração partido)**_

_**Are mending on the shelf  
(**__**Estão se recuperando)**_

_**...**_

_**Now I sit all alone  
(**__**Agora eu me sento aqui, sozinha)**_

_**Wishing all my feeling was gone  
(Desejando que todos meus sentimentos se vão)**_

_**I gave my best to you  
(Eu dei o melhor de mim para você)**_

_**Nothing for me to do...  
**__**(Não há nada melhor a fazer)**_

_**Marina Elali – One last Cry**_

Passara-se quase um ano desde que ela e Rony tinham terminado, ou melhor, que ele tinha terminado com ela. E ela então não quis saber mais nada dele depois daquele dia. Afinal, ele deveria estar feliz com alguma francesa qualquer. Mas agora, lá estava ela indo encontrá-lo no casamento de Harry e Gina.

Sentiu um aperto no coração. Como seria vê-lo depois de tanto tempo? Será que ele estaria acompanhado? Será que ele iria falar com ela? Essas perguntas, e muitas outras, passaram por sua cabeça desde que recebeu o convite do casamento dos amigos.

Por mais que o tempo tivesse passado, ainda sentia que não o esquecera, ainda sentia que seu coração não o tinha esquecido. Sentia-se sozinha. Mesmo saindo com outra pessoa ainda se sentia só. Sentia falta _dele_.  
Como previra, lá estava ele no altar junto com os outros padrinhos. Havia pedido a Harry para deixá-los o mais longe possível um do outro. Mas mesmo do outro lado do altar, não conseguiu deixar de olhá-lo. Ele estava mais magro, pálido e conversava baixinho com Harry. Viu que ele sorriu ao ver a irmã entrar; o sorriso era a única coisa que não havia mudado nele. A cerimônia foi rápida, mas muito bonita.

Só o avistou novamente quando ele dançou a valsa com a irmã. Eles conversavam baixinho enquanto dançavam lentamente. Gina estava chorando. "Deve ser coisa de noiva", pensou. Ele não esperou nem o meio da festa para se despedir dos noivos e ir embora, viu ele olhá-la e sorrir ao sair.

**Quatro meses depois**

Hermione tinha acabado de voltar de um almoço com Eduard. Ele havia pedido sua mão em casamento. Um pouco cedo na opinião dela, pois estavam juntos há apenas seis meses, mas ela acabou aceitando. Estava indo para a sua sala no Ministério, quando foi parada por Harry. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos.  
- O que foi, Harry? Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
- Mione, eu preciso falar com você. Será que dá para a gente conversar?  
- Claro, Harry. Vamos até minha sala.

- Quer beber alguma coisa? – perguntou ela quando entraram na sala.  
- Não, obrigado. – disse enquanto ambos sentavam.  
- Harry, o que está acontecendo?  
- Mione, o Rony...  
- Eu não quero saber nada sobre o Ronald, Harry! Eu já disse isso.  
- Mione, o Rony morreu. - Aquilo não podia ser verdade, ela só podia ter entendido errado.  
- Que brincadeira é essa, Harry? Como assim, morreu?  
- Mione, o Rony estava muito doente. Uma doença rara. Há um ano ele estava se tratando. Por isso ele foi para Paris. Não foi a trabalho, não foi uma viagem qualquer.  
- O melhor hospital bruxo fica em Paris!  
- Exato. Por isso ele foi para lá. Não quis que ninguém fosse com ele.  
- Mas há quatro meses ele estava aqui! Ele foi um dos padrinhos do seu casamento.  
- Ele fez um grande esforço para vir. Os curandeiros não queriam, mas ele disse que queria ver a irmã se casar.  
Lembrou-se das lágrimas de Gina, do sorriso dele ao ver a irmã entrar, de como ele estava magro e pálido. Como não ligou as coisas? Como não montou o quebra-cabeça? Estava tudo ali na sua frente e ela não viu.  
- E a Gina, como ela está? – foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer.  
- Ela está arrasada. Luna está com ela tentando acalmá-la. O curandeiro disse que ela não pode tomar nada para se acalmar por causa do bebê. Bem, eu tenho que ir agora, Mione.  
- Até breve, Harry.  
- Até – disse saindo.  
Olhou para a janela de sua sala. Não conseguia entender porque Rony escondeu isso dela, não conseguia acreditar que ele havia partido para sempre. O homem que ela mais amou, que a fez mais feliz do que ela ousara sonhar, havia partido.

O enterro foi doloroso. Vários bruxos amigos de Rony estavam ali. Colegas de Hogwarts, toda a turma da Grifinória que estudou no mesmo ano que eles estavam presentes. Alguns dos professores de Hogwarts, colegas do curso de aurores, membros da Ordem, e até mesmo alguns franceses, vieram prestar sua última homenagem a Rony.

Uma bandeira da grifinória fora colocada no caixão e na lápide fora escrito:

_**"Um eterno grifinório, amado filho, irmão e amigo. Nunca lhe esqueceremos"**_

Aquelas eram palavras bonitas, mas que jamais conseguiriam passar o que eles estavam sentindo nem o que Rony realmente foi. Homenagens e palavras; assim tinha sido o enterro._**  
**_Todos os Weasley estavam muito abatidos. A Sra. Weasley havia tomado um número enorme de poções para se acalmar. O Sr. Weasley a amparava, mas era possível ver que ele também estava sofrendo muito com tudo aquilo. Pensar que aquela família estava guardando a doença de Rony por mais de um ano doía. Chegou em casa e chorou como uma criança. Era como se só agora fosse real. Uma realidade dolorosa; talvez a pior realidade de toda sua vida.

_**...These wounds won't seem to heal**_

_**(**__**Essas feridas parecem não cicatrizar)**_

_**This pain is just too real  
(Essa dor é muito real)**_

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase**__**...**_

_**(**__**Isso é simplismente mais do que o tempo pode apagar)**_

_**Evanescence – My Immortal**_

Um mês depois, Harry foi até seu apartamento para lhe entregar uma carta que Rony pedira a ele para entregar depois que ele partisse. No envelope estava escrito _Para Você Entender._ Mas ela não queria entender, não naquele momento.

_**...I've tried so hard**_

_**(Eu tentei com todas as forças)**_

_**to tell myself that you're gone**__**...**_

_**(dizer a**__** mim mesma que você se foi**__**)**_

_**Evanescence – My immortal**_

Quatro anos havia se passado desde que Rony se fora. Ela havia se casado com Eduard e Gina havia tido um menino do qual ela era a madrinha. Gina e Harry sempre tinham dito que o padrinho seria Rony. Ele havia sido, de certa forma, já que não houve substituto para ele e o garoto ficou sem padrinho.  
E lá estava ela com o afilhado na praia que sempre seria dela e de Rony. O dia estava frio e eles eram os únicos ali. Sentada na areia ela sorriu ao ver o ruivinho de três anos brincando na areia todo desarrumado e com o moletom cheio de areia. Ele olhou para ela e sorriu.  
Era incrível como ele lembrava um certo ruivo: o mesmo sorriso, a cor dos cabelos (que eram desarrumados como os de Harry), o jeito de agir, de fazer caretas, o jeito carinhoso, o jeito de olhar. A única diferença do olhar era somente a cor. Os olhos do garotinho eram da mesma cor dos olhos de Harry: verdes.  
Tirou do bolso um envelope ainda fechado onde havia escrito _"Para você entender"_ e o abriu.

_**Essa não é mais uma carta de amor  
São pensamentos soltos  
Traduzidos em palavras  
Pra que você possa entender... **_

_**Jota Quest – O que eu também não entendo**_

- Chegou a hora de entender. – abriu a carta e viu aquela letra tão conhecida e desengonçada.

_Querida Hermione,__Para ser sincero, não sei como começar esta carta. Bom, só quero que entenda o porquê de eu ter escondido algo tão sério, o porquê de ter acabado com o nosso namoro. Respondendo a uma de suas últimas perguntas, Mione: NÃO, o amor não acabou e jamais irá acabar. Pelo menos não da minha parte. Tentar explicar tudo em uma carta não vai ser fácil, mas vai ser melhor assim. __  
__Voltando no tempo, eu havia feito vários planos para tornar nossos sonhos reais, Mione. Mas eu descobri esta doença um mês antes do término do nosso namoro. Irônico, não acha? Depois de enfrentar uma guerra cheia de perigos onde nós não sabíamos se estaríamos vivos no dia seguinte, eu venha a ter meu fim por causa de uma doença quase desconhecida.__  
__De início, não falei para ninguém. Vi o hospital em Paris e comecei a estudar sobre o que eu tinha. Infelizmente, o resultado era sempre o mesmo. Apesar de já existir um tratamento, não havia muitas chances. Foi então que resolvi não contar para ninguém. Consegui um emprego em Paris para ser meu álibi e então Gina descobriu tudo. Ela falou para o Harry e para minha família. Eles até queriam vir comigo, mas eu não quis. Foi difícil, mas eles concordaram. Eu tenho que enfrentar isso sozinho e não há nada que eles possam fazer. Eu também não queria que eles me vissem assim doente, não é essa a visão que quero que tenham de mim.__  
__Quanto a nós, bem, eu preferi não lhe contar para que você pudesse viver sua vida e ser feliz. Você precisava continuar a viver, Mione. Casar, encontrar alguém que a amasse, formar uma família; tudo, que mesmo eu querendo, não podia lhe oferecer. Pode até parecer besteira, mas eu quero que você se lembre de mim bem, que tudo que vivemos fique como algo bom, pois nunca menti quando disse que te amava. Até hoje te amo e sempre irei amar.__  
__Sei que deve estar com raiva, se sentir traída por eu te esconder algo assim. Se eu lhe contasse, sei que não me deixaria, mesmo que como amiga. Então você me veria definhar. Quero que se lembre de mim, mas como algo bom. Quero que todas nossas lembranças juntas sejam boas, pois tudo que vivemos foi maravilhoso.__  
__Hoje, não me arrependo do que fiz. Mesmo você achando que eu não era o que você pensava que fosse, mesmo tendo raiva de mim, sei que você continuou com sua vida. Vi você no casamento da Gina com o felizardo do Eduard Píer. Sei que ele gosta de você; dá pra ver. E eu fico feliz por você estar feliz. Só lamento não ter agüentado ficar mais tempo no casamento e poder ter a oportunidade de dizer o quanto você estava linda._

_Pude ver tudo que queria ver antes de partir: Gina casar, minha família continuar e ver você feliz. É como disse uma vez a um grande amigo: eu a amo tanto que o simples fato dela estar feliz me basta, pois isso me deixa feliz. __  
__Nunca deixarei as pessoas que realmente amo e você está entre elas.Saiba que sempre estarei ao seu lado e que se agüentei até agora foi pelo amor que sinto por você. Me desculpe se te magoei._

_  
__Beijos de alguém que jamais vai esquecer você,__  
__Ronald B Weasley__PS: Sempre amarei você._**  
**_**  
**_Deixou uma lágrima cair. De certa forma, ainda não entendia o porquê dele ter feito isso, mas interiormente entendia e sabia o quanto devia ter sido difícil passar por tudo sozinho. Mas sabia também que ele sempre fora orgulhoso demais para deixar as pessoas que ele tanto amava vê-lo vulnerável.

Por que tinha que ser assim? Guardou a carta novamente no bolso.  
- Dinha, olha. – ouviu uma voz chamando-a e abraçou o pequeno ao seu lado que sorriu. Ele apontava o sol que começava a se pôr.  
- É o pôr-do-sol, Rony!  
- Eu gosto do pôr-do-sol, Dinha, ainda mais aqui na praia, fica bonito. - disse sentando no colo de Hermione.  
- Eu também. – sorriu.  
Era incrível como se pode amar dois Ronald, cada um de uma forma, mas eternamente. Um era Rony Weasley, o seu eterno amor, o homem que a fez chorar, mas que também a fez mais feliz do que qualquer outra pessoa. O outro era Rony Potter, seu afilhado, que de certa forma, havia nascido para amenizar a perda que ela e os Weasley tiveram. Ambos parecidos e ambos dentro do coração de Hermione.  
Por que as coisas tinham de ser assim? Ela não sabia e talvez jamais chegasse a saber. Beijou o topo da cabeça do afilhado e viu o sol terminar de se pôr enquanto as ondas quebravam nas pedras.

_**...**__**Agora, pra sempre  
Foi embora  
Mas eu nunca disse adeus  
Agora, pra sempre  
Foi embora, mas eu nunca disse... **_

_**Capital Inicial – Eu nunca disse adeus**_

N/A: Oi tudo bem? Bom essa finc foi escrita a um bom tempo ( par ser mais exata em 2005), foi na verdade minha primeira finc escrita, ela tinha quatro capítulos (mini), bom eu não mudei muita coisa nela mais aqui esta o resultado espero que vocês tenham gostado, Quero agradecer a Lucy por betar a finc pra mim, e agradecer a todos que leram, por favor comentem

Beijos


End file.
